1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel phthalocyanine compound, a method for the production thereof, a near infrared absorption dye using the compound, and a heat ray shielding material, a plasma display grade filter, and a near infrared absorbable material formed thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a phthalocyanine compound which exhibits high transmittance, particularly to a visible light ray, enjoys a high efficiency in cutting a near infrared ray, excels in the ability to absorb a near infrared ray, excels in the solubility in a solvent, manifests fine compatibility with resin, and excels in such special qualities as heat resistance, light resistance, and weatherability, a method for the production thereof, a near infrared absorbable dye using the same, and a heat ray shielding material, a plasma display grade filter and a near infrared absorbable material formed thereof.
The phthalocyanine compound of this invention manifests outstanding effects when used as a heat ray shielding material, a heat ray absorbing laminated glass for an automobile, a heat ray shielding film, or a heat ray shielding resin glass which has for translucency or transparency and is used for shielding a heat ray, a plasma display grade filter having high visible light transmission and high cutting efficiency of a near infrared ray, and a near infrared absorbent for a noncontact fixing toner such as flash fixture, as well as used as a near infrared absorbent for heat-retaining and heat-accumulating fibers, an infrared absorbent for fibers having a camouflaging properties to counter reconnaissance with an infrared ray, a near infrared absorbable dye for writing or reading a character as in an optical recording medium using a semiconductor laser, a liquid crystal display device, an optical character reader, a near infrared ray sensitizer, a photothermal exchanger for thermosensitive transcription and thermosensitive mimeograph, a near infrared absorption filter, an eye strain relieving agent, or a photoconducting material, and as a photo dye for ulcer therapy which excels in tissue permeability and capable of absorbing light in a long wavelength region, a color Braun tube selective absorption filter, a color toner, an ink jet grade ink, an ink for preventing counterfeit, a bar code ink for preventing counterfeit, a near infrared absorbable ink, a marking agent for positions of photographs and films, a lens and a shielding plate in goggles, a stain for sorting recycling plastic scraps, and a preheating auxiliary used during the formation of PET bottles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, heat ray shielding materials which are adapted to absorb a near infrared ray have been encouraging introduction of varying uses and the desirability of developing such heat ray shielding materials with improved performance has been finding enthusiastic recognition. The following uses (1) to (3) may be cited as typical examples.
(1) Such a materials as a methacrylic resin and a polycarbonate resin have been found utility in the so-called glazing applications such as windows in buildings and vehicles such as automobiles, ceiling windows, doors, and ceiling domes. These materials have been urged to be so adapted as to prevent their interior temperature from rising while maintaining fully satisfactory admission of the visible light.
(2) In the cultivation of a plant, a greenhouse and a plastic greenhouse have been extensively utilized for the purpose of improving the harvests of crops in quality or changing the harvest period. The desirability of developing a heat ray shielding film which manifests an expected effect without substantially hindering the transmission of a visible light necessary for the growth of the plant has been finding recognition.
(3) A near infrared ray has been frequently used for driving or stopping such an electrical product as a magnetic tape. Though the near infrared serving this purpose requires to be shielded from an external near infrared ray, the demand for utilizing this near infrared ray for such applications has persisted.
Further, a near infrared light emitting from a plasma display has been causing a problem of compelling such a peripheral electronic equipment as a cellular phone and a video deck using a near-infrared radiated remote control to produce a wrong operation. While the desirability of developing a plasma display grade filter capable of manifesting a perfect effect in absorbing a near infrared ray has been finding recognition, no proposal has yet been advanced regarding a method for overcoming the problem under discussion by using a plasma display grade filter having such a phthalocyanine compound as effectively forms a near infrared absorbent incorporated therein.
This invention has been accomplished in the light of the above-mentioned situations which the prior art has had in the applications in various fields which allow utility of phthalocyanine compounds.
Specifically, this invention has been attained for the purpose of solving the technical problems to be encountered in the various fields (applications) which allow utility of phthalocyanine compounds. An object of this invention is to provide a phthalocyanine compound which exhibits particularly high transmittance to a visible ray, offers a highly efficient cut of a near infrared ray, excels in the ability to effect selective absorption in a near infrared region, excels in the solubility in a solvent, excels in the compatibility with a resin, and excels in heat resistance, light resistance, and weatherability, a method for the production thereof, a near infrared absorbable dye using the same, and a heat ray shielding material, a plasma display grade filter and a near infrared absorbable material formed thereof.